A Few Thousand Worlds Long
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Throughout worlds two sould are always born- to the same parents but different events occur. Slade Wilson and Richard Grayson. Meeting one another they begin to plunge the world into darkness, for they do not care for anyone but each other. DARK FIC!


**A/N: ****This is a One-shot but I may do some sequels to it. The idea came from a Charmed story called 'Meant to Be' By wild wolf free17. This is a slash between RobinxSlade. My first story/one-shot with this pairing. Warning DARK! The darkest thing I've ever written. Adrian Blak belongs to Holyfanfictionbatman. I do apologize for being somewhat mean to Adrian though in this story, I do love him though, honestly. LOL!**

**Dedicated to wild wolf free17.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Few Thousand Worlds Long**

**By Touch of the Wind**

Dick Grayson fell to the floor in a mass of pain, light flowed onto his body and into his mouth, ears and nose and eyes in tendrils, the light could have been mistaken to be good but there was a feeling about them, of rage, hate, love and insanity.

Robin let out a strangled scream as images rushed through his head. Of past worlds. The light seeped into him before stopping leaving Robin laid breathing heavily with his eyes closed, a soft smile on his lips.

He opened his eyes and for a moment the blue eyes flashed back.

There was no kindness in them. No emotion.

Just insanity.

Insanity that burned bright.

**00000**

The first world the Grayson's didn't die that night. They saw there child into high school. It was about this time when he met a teacher, one Slade Wilson. The two started an affair, they craved knowledge and by the time Dick's parents found out it had being 2 years.

They met there end by a stab wound and as they lay dying they watched Slade kiss and grope there child.

If they knew what this would start they would have never had Richard in the first place.

However Fate and Destiny isn't something that could be avoided.

**00000**

The second world Richard's Mother died in a car crash, and his father quickly moved the duo away from the circus and into a nice house in Jump City. He got remarried and had two more Children, Jessica and Kevin.

Slade and Dick met at the park one day, to Robin seemingly by accident but to Slade something much more planned. He'd being watching his bird from the moment he was born.

When Richard was 13 Slade viciously attacked his Father and Step-mother after they threw Robin out of the house for telling them he was gay.

Jessica and Kevin went after Robin to try and get him to come home. But they were killed on site by there own brother. This was a year later.

**00000**

The third world Dick's parents died that night at the circus, and Bruce Wayne did take him in. However Bruce Wayne hadn't become Batman.

This time when Slade and Robin met it was at Wayne Tower, Slade was a business associate of Bruce Wayne. When Bruce found out that Slade and Dick had being sleeping together since Robin was 14 he tried to have Slade arrested and the future Dark Knight was killed by his adopted son.

**00000**

It took 150 more worlds for Bruce Wayne to put on the cowl. However in this world he hadn't adopted Dick Grayson because he didn't go to the circus that night. Dick was sent to a foster home, he disappeared one night shortly after turning 14.

It took a further 45 years for Dick to become Robin. This world Slade was killed before he could meet Robin and Robin became insane from the loss, he eventually killed Bruce and Alfred during a fit of grief.

20 worlds later Slade became Deathstroke and killed Batman and took a nine year old Dick Grayson away into the night.

It took a further 100 years before the Justice League was started, when Robin turned 16, he had being secretly with Slade since he was 14, he and Slade killed the Justice League however Robin was killed during the battle. Slade, who was already well insane by this point, was driven deeper into insanity.

It wasn't until the 838th world that Adrian Blak was born; he did become RedX but was killed by the Joker. He was the third soul mate of Robin and Slade.

The duo looked for over 690 worlds before wondering whether it was just a mistake that Adrian was born. The duo went on a killing spree; they didn't really need a reason, after all they were completely insane now.

It took a further 400 before Slade became the Slade we know and a further 200 before Robin started the Teen Titans.

Almost every world brought RedX, but not one of them was Adrian.

600 years later Robin was killed by Lex Luthor. Slade killed Lex for this.

Every world they had after that Robin and Slade killed any version of Lex Luthor they came across, whether he was good or evil.

**00000**

**200 Years Later**

Lex Luthor was a good man; he cared for the world and sought ways to make the city and world a better place for people to live in. He walked into his library and pulled a book from the shelf when he heard a dark chuckle behind him. He swirled around to see two people.

The first a teenager, about 17, he had dark hair that fell over his blue orbs, a lean fit body, wore back trousers and a black shirt, a small smirk was on his lips. His eyes though were what scared Lex; they shone madness like nothing he'd ever seen.

The man behind the teen was no less intimidating, the same madness shone from his eye. He strong arms were wrapped around the teen in an intimate embrace. It was obvious the two were lovers though there was obviously and large age gap.

Quicker than he thought was possible the teen was in front of him with a knife to his throat, a gun casually held in the other hand.

"Bye bye Lex, see you next time." The teen whispered and he slit the man's throat.

**00000**

It took a further 55 years for the duo to locate another Lex but as all the others he was quickly killed by the duo.

The knowledge the couple held within was what drove them into insanity, no one was meant to have that much and with each new world they were driven deeper into insanity making the worlds that followed more vicious and dark than the previous.

They began to not just kill Lex and go after Bruce and the Justice League; they began to go after Teen Heroes. This continued for a thousand years easily until in the 4037th world Adrian was born, Slade was ecstatic that their third had being born and stole Adrian from his parents as soon as they took him home from the hospital. However he didn't count on Robin being too far gone into insanity and killing Adrian on his 14th birthday. He carved the words 'I Don't Share' into Adrian's chest and left the body for Slade to find.

After that Adrian never appeared again. Though Slade did search and to some extent Robin did search too but jealously stopped him from truly wishing Adrian was with them.

**00000**

In the 5000th world Slade had grown tired of this, he just wanted rest. Though he did love Robin with everything he had he knew the teen would be able to convince him otherwise so he never spoke of it.

During the time before Robin was born Slade worked with a witch to create a spell and potion that would end this.

50 years later when Robin was in his twenties he and Slade were laid in there bed, limbs tangled together. Both were beautiful and screamed power. They were sleeping soundly.

It was then a potion hit them and a spell read making the pair vanish from the bed.

**00000**

However some things are mean to be. Knowledge had driven them too far; it would take a lot more than that to kill the duo now.

**00000**

**6000****th**** World**

Robin stood on the rooftop looking down at the city they now ran. The Justice League and Teen Heroes were dead, as was Lex Luthor.

"Beloved?" Slade's voice whispered in his ear and Robin sighed happily as he felt Slade's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go inside."

"No just a little longer." Robin whispered.

"It's starting to rain…" Slade whispered.

And it was, rain fell down onto the city heavily soon soaking the duo, it was a lonely and desolate picture yet it was also intimate with the two wrapped around one another. Yet there was one thing missing. Adrian.

**00000**

**Time Line:-**

**1****st**** World: **Grayson's live, they are killed by Slade

**2****nd**** World: **Dick's mother dies, his dad remarries. Thrown out of his home because he is gay at 13, Slade attacks his parents and his siblings were killed at his own hand.

**3****rd**** World: **Adopted by Bruce, but Bruce is not Batman, Bruce is killed by Dick.

**153****rd**** World: **Bruce becomes Batman.

**198****th**** World: **Dick becomes Robin.

**218****th**** World: **Slade becomes Deathstroke.

**318****th**** World: **Justice League started.

**838****th**** World: **Adrian Blak is RedX.

**1528****th**** World: **They wonder about Adrian.

**1928****th**** World: **Slade becomes the Slade we know.

**2128****th**** World: **Teen Titans are started.

**2728****th**** World:** Robin killed by Lex Luthor.

**2928****th**** World:** Lex is killed…again.

**2983****rd**** World:** Lex…killed…again.

**4037****th**** World:** Adrian is born but is killed by Robin in a fit of jealously.

**5000****th**** World:** Slade grows tired.

**5050****th**** World:** Slade attempts to end it.

**6000****th**** World: **The end of the one-shot! LOL!


End file.
